JOKER (Yaoi version)
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Songfic de South Park, los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone :D *Style* Cancion Vocaloid-Joker de Miku Hatsune


Este es mi 1er Songfic Style, se me ocurrió un día mientras estaba caminando y escuchando Joker en mi MP-3

La canción es vocaloid, es Yuri pero en mi mente modifique la canción y la hice Yaoi :)

En fin, disfruten del Songfic.

El chico que esta vestido de Joker es Stan pero Kyle no lo conoce en este songfic ni sabe su nombre xD...

* * *

><p><em>Empecemos un nuevo show <em>  
><em>invita a un chico hermoso, <em>  
><em>¿jugamos a las cartas? <em>  
><em>dame un poco de tu tiempo. <em>

Kyle P.O.V

Desperté en el piso, no sabia donde estaba, había una escalera que daba a 2 pasillos, varias chicas vestidas de negro escondidas detrás de unos Naipes gigantes, en la entrada había 2 chicas con lanzas, una mesa con 2 sillas. se encienden las luces y aparece un chico de pelo negro, vestía una camisa de manga larga marrón, chaleco negro ceniza, corbata azul, pantalones negros con rayas grises, una galera y antifaz.

El chico me sonrió y empezó a bajar las escaleras, yo me levante dispuesto a salir corriendo de aquel lugar pero las chicas con lanzas bloquearon la salida. retrocedí asustado, el chico solo me sonreía, tomo mi mano y me llevo a la mesa, me senté en una de las sillas, el chico se sienta delante mio, saca una baraja de cartas y pone 4 boca abajo en la mesa.

_¿Entiendes las reglas de este juego? _  
><em>la misericordia no sirve en el amor, <em>  
><em>si tu quieres ser amado, como todos <em>  
><em>el castigo es inevitable. <em>

XXX: Vamos, elije una, no pasa nada.

Me puse a pensar un poco y eleji la 2da carta al hacerlo salio a imagen del chico que me guiño el ojo.

Q-Que significa esto?- Pregunte un poco sonrojado

La carta? No lo entiendes? Estamos destinados a estar juntos-Me respondió el- yo te amo y se que tu me amas

E-Eh? L-Lo siento, pero no te amo...No siento lo mismo- le respondí siendo lo mas amable que pude

sentí que el chico estiraba su mano para tomarla, enseguida me levante de la silla y retrocedí pero por alguna extraña razón el chico apareció detrás mio, me abraza por la cintura y toma mi barbilla con su mano.

-No digas que no te gusto- Dijo el estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara, no iba a dejar que me besara, lo empuje y corrí.

-Bien, si no quieres ser mio tengo un plan B- Dijo el chico

_Ni retrocediendo el reloj _  
><em>podremos volver atrás, <em>  
><em>ya he guardado las cartas <em>

Stan P.O.V

Chasquee los dedos y vi una luz rosa flotar hacia mi en forma de corazon, mi chico amado cae al suelo, estaba muerto...Perfecto! asi podria usarlo como un muñeco para que podamos estar juntos.

Me arrodille ante el, estaba con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios entreabiertos, esa imagen era hermosa para mi.

-Acompañame-Lo levanto -Tengo algo que mostrarte-

tome su mano y salimos volando por la ventana, llegue a la ciudad y nos sentamos juntos a ver las luces.

_Joker...Un chico de ojos húmedos _  
><em>Joker...Mustra un mundo sacudido <em>  
><em>Joker...Un segundo de gran placer <em>  
><em>Joker...Dos chicos que desaparecen. <em>

-No es hermosa la noche?- Lo veo con ternura, el seguía con su expresión de siempre, no reaccionaba.

Lo acerco mas a mi y le digo al oído.

-Si te quedas junto a mi podrás ver esto todo el tiempo-

No me responde, me di cuenta de que tenerlo como un muñeco no sirve para nada. ya que nisquiera puede hablar y no reacciona cuando lo toco.

_Te mostraré el mundo _  
><em>Un bosque que se funde en la oscuridad <em>  
><em>La expectación ha llegado <em>  
><em>a su punto crítico. <em>

Volvimos a mi casa volando y lo deje en una silla.

-Así no me sirves, te voy a devolver tu corazón-

Chasquee otra vez los dedos y al hacerlo le devolví su corazón con todos sus sentimientos.

-Eh? Q-Que paso- dijo el despertándose

_¿Cómo te sientes ahora? _  
><em>Aunque me devuelvas mi amor <em>  
><em>desinteresado, nada cambiará <em>  
><em>Ya no tengo las cartas. <em>

-Lo siento, comprendo que nunca me vas a amar como yo te amo a ti-Tome un cuchillo en mi mano- Voy a matarte...

Me acerque con el cuchillo a mi amor no correspondido dispuesto a matarlo.

-Joker!- Dijo el chico

-Que?-

-Joker, Joker! ese es tu nombre! No?- Pregunto

-Si- sentí que se me rompía el alma al escucharlo decir mi nombre, se me cayo el cuchillo y me arrodille ante el

-Que sucede?-

-LO SIENTO! Lo siento, quise matarte pero no pude, se que tu no me amas como yo te amo a ti-empece a llorar y el antifaz se cae de mi rostro

Kyle P.O.V

-O-Oye, no te pongas triste, sabes algo?- le dije mientras sacaba su galera y acaricio su cabello negro -Al final si me di cuenta de que te amo-

Me sonroje al decirle eso, no se que pensara el

-E-En serio me amas?-Pregunto-Aun cuando intente matarte?-

-Si, te amo, te amo...estaré contigo para siempre-

_Joker...Joker...Joker... _  
><em>Lentamente entre la luz <em>  
><em>Joker...Haciéndose cargo de la ira <em>  
><em>Joker... Enseñándole a tu cuerpo mientras lo toco. <em>

-No puedo creerlo!- se levanta mientras lagrimas de felicidad caían por sus azules ojos -Soy tan feliz, me hace sonreír saber que me amas-

-Claro que te amo, recién me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos- le respondí, me levante -Te perdono, yo se que no querías matarme-

Nos abrazamos, Joker toma mi mano y los dos salimos corriendo de la casa.

-Oye, Estaremos juntos por siempre no?-me pregunto

-Claro que si!- le sonrió.

_Joker... Dos rostros se enfrentan _  
><em>Joker... Un chico de ojos húmedos <em>  
><em>Joker...Una estrella brillante espera la muerte <em>  
><em>Joker... Un segundo de gran placer. <em>  
><em>Joker...Dos chicos que desaparecen<em>

* * *

><p>Fin :D<p>

Dejen Reviews

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
